


Fit With Me?

by Kale_BailsOut



Series: Newsies One Shots [2]
Category: Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: M/M, Some angst, enjoy ig plz, i ummm, idk how this got done, specs has feeling smh, they just kinda flow with it idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:27:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26054956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kale_BailsOut/pseuds/Kale_BailsOut
Summary: Specs usually doesn't get overwhelmed, and when he does, he hides it. This time though, he's feeling so much, he burst. Out the door. Of the lodge house. Romeo sets out to find, but maybe they both find a little more.
Relationships: Romeo/Specs (Newsies)
Series: Newsies One Shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1772623
Kudos: 4





	Fit With Me?

Specs was done. He was done with all of the other newsies. Well, all but one of them. To make him even more done with everything, he was tired. Being tired always makes things worse, everyone knows that!  
Looking homeless, he knew no one would question him sitting next to an old building late at night. Being homeless was a very normal thing in New York. ‘Sad, but very true’ he thought.  
Specs looked around at the street in front of him. It was almost completely empty now, as it was late. He took a deep breath and looked back down. He didn’t really register why he left the lodging house until now, and he didn’t like why. Specs didn’t really want to accept why he ran off, but he knew better than to not do that. He knew better than to repress feelings as big as this.  
Feelings always scared Specs. They always made him feel. ‘That’s why they’re feelings, duh!’. Specs curled himself into a ball and hoped no one was out trying to find him. Knowing the Newsies though, they probably were. Or, at least one was.  
His feelings towards Romeo made him upset. Not at Romeo, of course, but himself. He didn’t want them to be there, to distract him, to make him question.  
Anything that Specs had to question made him upset, and if it got really bad, he took it out on others. This time, he stopped himself. He just left. He walked out of the lodging house and didn’t tell anyone where to. ‘No regrets.’  
Romeo made him question, he made him feel. Hell, Specs loved the way he made him feel. But, he made him question his sexuality, and that rocked him. He didn’t want to be even more out of place. He needed to fit somewhere. ‘Maybe I could fit with Romeo!’.  
Speak of the Devil, there he was, right at Specs’ feet. ‘Well here’s where I meet my doom!’. Specs didn’t do anymore to react to Romeo’s arrival besides curl up even more.  
“Specs, why youse runnin away like that?”. ‘The hell am I supposed to tell him? That I like him more than a friend, that I don’t fit, that I’m done! Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!’.  
“Specs?”  
“What!”. Specs immediately regretted this, and uncurled himself to show Romeo that. Romeo still looked very taken aback.  
“What do yous mean WHAT?”.  
“But what do yous want from me?!”.  
“I want youse to tell mes why youse run off like that!”. Romeo dramatically threw his arms out.  
“You wouldn’t get it! Plus, you’d hate mE!”  
That made Romeo stop for a second.’What could he have done that’ll make me hate him? That’s like, impossible!’.  
“Specs, Ise could never hates youse.”  
“Yeah, sure!”  
Romeo sat down next to him. This at least got Specs to sit up, though he still wouldn’t look at Romeo.  
“Could youse at least looks at me?” He faced Specs. Specs looked back, fortunately for both of them. “Now, could youse tell me whats wrong?,” he asked.  
Specs looked more helpless than Eliza Hamilton. “And whys would I tell youse?”  
“Cause, wes friends..” Romeo looked down at this statement. Specs broke out in nervous laughter. “What?!” Romeo's face was now very concerned looking.  
Specs cracked. “Friends! Right, that’s alls wes is, friends! Did youse- haves youse ever thought wes could be more? Huh?!”.  
Instead of concerned, Romeo's face was surprised. Specs usually never burst out like that, and that’s how Romeo knew Specs was serious.  
“Y- yes, actually Ise have..”  
“Really?’’ Specs face completely changed. Instead of anger, hope crossed his face.  
“Yeah….” Romeo looked directly into Specs eyes, but not in a scary way, no. He had always looked at Specs with admiration, and this time was no different.  
“Ise never thought youse be-”  
“Trust me, Ise never thought Ise was till earlier this years”  
Specs didn’t have anything to say, so he blushed. I mean, like why wouldn’t he, Romeo was pretty. Specs blushed for Romeo with every interaction they had. He was always flirting, how could Specs not?  
‘Dang this boy-’  
His thoughts were cut off by something touching his lips. How Specs never saw it coming, we’ll never know. He had his eyes open and everything! Anyway, Romeo had kissed him, and Specs kissed back.  
When they pulled apart, Romeo saw that Specs looked a ‘little’ scared.  
“Youse ok?” Romeo couldn’t believe he did that.  
Specs blinked, paused, then grinned. “Hell yeah, Ise the best Ise every been!!”  
Romeo laughed and smiled. “Good, cause ifs this works, youse be getting more of those” Specs blushed again, but made a cute face too. “Yes please..”. Romeo thought he might die of cuteness.  
After a few minutes of just sitting, Specs decided they better head back to lodging house. So, he grabbed Romeo’s hand, and pulled him up with him.  
“WoAhHHh”  
“Wes gots to head backs, or theys gonna worry.” “Ohhh yeah!” Romeo had a Dory memory sometimes.  
They headed back, and kissed in a couple alleys on the way back. Specs decided he fit with Romeo, and Romeo was glad he finally found Specs.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Leave comment, suggestions, whatever!  
> Tumblr- https://musicalshitthatsrandom.tumblr.com/


End file.
